


A Choice Must Be Made

by The_Heart_of_an_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Worship, Day Dreaming, Dean is 16-18, Dry Humping, John is a neglectful father, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Sam is 12-14, fantasies, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Heart_of_an_Angel/pseuds/The_Heart_of_an_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking at your big brother's muscular arms and protruding hips, wanting his big hands on you... It's wrong right? Sam isn't so sure. All he's sure about is that Dean is all he's ever looked up to, and yet all he's ever wanted. So, he has to make a choice...</p><p>Let out his feelings, or keep it to himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was almost positive that the first time he'd looked at his brother and thought "damn, I want those hands all over me..." happened when he was 12. That's about the normal time that any growing boy starts to learn about sex. However, it isn't the normal time that any boy learns that he wants to have sex with his older brother.

He remembered that first thought very clearly. John had been outside with Dean, teaching the 16 year old how to fix something on the Impala. As if Dean hadn't been watching their dad fix the car for years. Sam was sitting on the porch, admiring the cool spring day in Western New York. It was surprising that it wasn't muggy or even very cloudy, as was usual for spring in that region. It was windy, the sweet smell of grass and flowers moving swiftly through the air.

Normally, the Winchesters didn't stay in a regular house, rather than a stinky motel. But, this time they'd managed to get a vacant old colonial through one of John's hunting buddies. It had a nice porch, so Sam decided to get some fresh air and watch his brother and father do some car work.

By the time Dean and John were finished, Sam was bored. He remembered that at this point he was picking the peeling paint off of the wood of the porch posts. He heard John slam the hood closed and looked up, happy that he'd get to finally do something with them. Sam wasn't interested in cars, so John never forced him to learn. It wasn't essential for their training anyway.

Sam watched the two of them walk back to the house from the dirt driveway. His eyes widened as he saw Dean. He wasn't sure what it was- maybe the sunlight or the dizzying scent of pollen- that made him feel so warm as he watched his brother. The guy was sweaty and covered in oil and dirt. He wiped the sweat that dripped from his forehead away and slung a dirty rag over his shoulder.

Sam's cheeks had reddened, eyes catching the sight of the pectoral muscles that had Dean's tank top cleaning to them with sweat. His arms, muscles bulging as he lifted them to stretch, his stomach poking out of his tank. A warm feeling spread across Sam's crotch as well. Just the sight of his brother like this had his 12 year old mind super glued to the thought of Dean being sexy. Sexy. He'd never described anything as that word before. It was only two years later, when he was 14, that Sam realized why he'd labelled Dean as such a thing.

14 year old Sam recalled this certain scene is his dreams many times. Often waking up to that same tingling warmth all over his body, especially around his crotch. Now that he was 14 years old, he also knew how to do certain other things. Things he's heard about from the kids at his numerous schools. He learned about guys and girls getting together and making out. He heard things about makeout  parties, and guys getting skinmags from their dad's secret stash. 

 

Sam had never been interested in any of this though. That was one fact that solidified his assumption that he was different than other guys. He had no desire to kiss girls or touch their breasts. He wanted to kiss Dean, and touch Dean's chest and for Dean to touch him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam always remembered that image of Dean, shirtless. It was hard to forget when you live together and use the same bathroom. Their rooms were right across the hall from each other and sometimes Sam got to see Dean walking shirtless to the bathroom for his shower. And Damn it if Sam didn't get a little hard every time it happened. 

Sam thought about this occurrence as he sat in their musty living room, barely watching cartoons. He was too distracted. Today, in particular, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He wasn't sure why. 

He heard the creaky front door slam shut as Dean entered the house. 

"Hey, Sam." Dean came up behind the couch and rested his elbows on the back next to Sam's head. "Mind if I watch with you?"

Sam shook his head, keeping his eyes on the TV. He was almost positive that if Dean came any closer, he was going to get hard. The buzzing of arousal was already hanging out in his lower abdomen. He was way oversensitive today.

Dean climbed over the back of the couch and plopped down next to his little brother, so close their shoulders and knees brushed. That's how Dean always seemed to like it: close proximities and gentle touches. Sam liked it too, but probably for a less innocent reason. 

Sam's face filled with warmth, flowing up his cheeks and down his next. Why, you ask? Dean's arm was around him, and Dean's head rested on his shoulder. 

Damn it, if only Dean weren't Sam's brother. He'd be looking at him. He'd be leaning in and kissing the god damn breath out of him. Sam was 14 and hadn't ever had sex, but he knew some interesting things about it. He knew he wanted it with Dean. 

He had a whole scenario set up in his head. Dean pushing him down into the couch, holding him forcefully into the cushions while he rubbed their hard-ons together. Dean breathing and moaning into Sam's ear, asking him if he was hard just for Dean. Of course he would be. Sam was always hard for Dean, but Sam loved the idea of Dean dirty talking into his ear. 

Of course, none of that would ever happen. Dean was probably straight. And they were brothers, of course. 

Sam was starting to get hard, so he forced a smile at Dean, and told him he had to pee. He then bolted to the bathroom as soon as he was out of Dean's sight and locked himself in there to jerk off to images of Dean fucking hard into him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean were at a new school for the millionth time. They somehow ended up with the same lunch (Sam thinks Dean pulled a few strings with the guidance counselor) and were sitting in the loud, smelly area in the corner. Neither of them had made any friends yet, but it's only been a few days. Sam always managed to make at least one friend. Dean... It depended. He could be invited to tons of parties in one town, and a total loner in another. 

They sat together, by themselves, and it was fucking  _killing_ Sam. Watching Dean at home was easy; he could leave at any moment if a jerk off-worthy moment happened to arise. But... At school... Sam was screwed. And watching Dean eat was usually one of the worst jerk-worthy moments. 

Sam couldn't help but imagine that the fucking hot dog Dean was shoving in his mouth was actually his cock. And  _damn_ did it make him hard. It didn't help that his brain uncontrollably partnered dirty talk along with it. 

 

Dean bit into the  _footlong hot dog_ and Sam's brain moaned "Fuck, yeah, Dean. Suck my cock." His mouth went dry as he stared, and his sandwich was held limply in his hands, uneaten.

Dean raised an eyebrow at Sam. The suspicion held on his face made Sam's heart beat hard in his chest and he finally raised his sandwich to his mouth and took a bite. He looked away awkwardly, staring at anything else in the room.

Dean chewed quickly so he could swallow the huge bite. "Something on your mind, Sammy?" He asked, scrutinizing Sam's face. The younger brother shook his head, chewing turkey and mayonnaise.

Dean looked unconvinced, but continued eating anyway. Sam made quick glances, and when he was done with his sandwich, he held his hands in his lap. He allowed himself a little friction through his jeans, just enough to send shivers up his spine. His mouth hung open as he subtly rubbed his hard-on. 

Dean looked at him and squinted. "Sam, you look like you're going to be sick. You sure you're okay?" 

Sam let out a little breath and moved his chair so he was farther under the table. "Yeah, I'm fine." He bit his lip and held back a moan. Damn it, he needed release so badly. He wanted Dean to touch him. Make him feel filthy and bad for getting hard for him at school. Fuck, he wanted Dean to grab his junk through his pants and tease. 

"Well, if you're sure." Dean shrugged, but kept an eye on him. He took a swig of chocolate milk. 

"I think I just have to pee." Sam grabbed his backpack and used a binder to cover his erection as he hurried out of the cafeteria and to the nearest restroom. 

Once in the safety of a stall, he thought "Fuck it." He was going to masturbate at school and no one was going to stop him. Once making sure that anyone that was in the bathroom had left, he locked himself in the stall.

He rubbed himself through his jeans and canted his hips forward. He let out a little whine, and bit his lip. After that, he let his imagination take control. 

_Dean and Sam were at home, sitting on the couch. Dean kept giving him heated glances and biting his lip, making the bottom lip red and plush. "Sam?" Dean leaned over him and whispered in his ear. "I can see the way you want me to touch you." His hand rubbed at the hard length threatening to break free of Sam's jeans. Dean licked the shell of his ear and bit the lobe. "I'll touch you. Just the way you like. I'll fuck you hard, huh, baby brother? Want that?"_

Sam let out a loud moan, he'd freed his cock from his jeans and was slowly rubbing the head, smearing pre-cum to make it more slick. He leaned against the stall down with his left hand. 

_"Fuck yeah, Sammy. Let's get that hot cock out." Dean was already sliding his hand up and down his length. "So hot, Sammy. I wanna be inside you so bad." He rubbed his thumb over his slit._

"Fuck, Dean!" Sam allowed himself to whisper aloud. He followed the hand motions of Dream Dean and rubbed his thumb in circles over his head. The pressure sent shocks of pleasure through his groin. "Fuck... fuck. Fuck!" 

_Dean skipped right to being hot and hard and thrusting into Sam's ass. Pushing him against the couch, forcing him into the cushions and fucking him hard. His hot breath all over Sam's neck. "Fuck, so good, little brother. So hot for me. So tight. Feel that?" His pace quickened, his teeth coming down to bite Sam's neck. They moved together, Sam pushing back into his thrusts. "You're so hot, Sam! Nng! Ah!" Dean came in Sam's ass. Sam imagined it to be wet and warm._

Sam tugged on his cock. He was so close to cumming. He was panting and letting out high, breathy whines.

"Sam?" The rough voice echoing in the bathroom sent Sam over the edge. He came, painting the stall door. 

"Dean?" He let out shakily, quietly. He took some toilet paper and wiped up the door, then tossed it in the toilet. 

"Sam, let me in." 

Sam tucked his cock back in his pants and opened the stall door. He had no idea if Dean knew what he'd been doing. Most likely he knew exactly and Sam was fucking terrified. His heart was pounding loudly and his head was spinning. Fuck. Dean was going to be mad. 

As he opened the stall door, Dean didn't appear to be angry. But, his eyes were dark, and he grabbed Sam immediately and pushed him roughly against the stall wall. One hand on his shoulder and the other gripping his hip.

His breath was warm on Sam's ear.

"You fucking jerking off to me, little brother?"


End file.
